Misty's Song
by Leprechaun Sisters
Summary: A songfic based on Misty's Song where Ash and Misty fall in love! HEE! -Danielle


A/n: This is my first Ash and Misty get together. It's also my first pokemon fic on FF.n, and ALSO it's the first song fic I've written. **giggle** lots o' firsts. Please be gentle in reviews... the song and the characters belong to Satoshi T. Yupness. Anyway---------------  
  
  
Misty's Song  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty was sitting by the burnt out fire, and saw that Ash was already up, and standing by the small stream. She couldn't help but smile. Ash turned and looked at her, for a brief moment, their eyes met before Misty spun around as if she hadn't been looking at all.  
  
*************************************************************  
Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars... and the moon.   
We both know we've got something on our minds.   
We won't admit, but it's true.   
You look at me, I look away.  
*************************************************************  
  
"Ash...." Misty walked up by him. She felt she almost was ready to tell him.  
"Hmm?" Ash looked at her, and Misty choked.  
"Uh, nothing Ash!" She laughed, "Just wanted to know if you've seen Brock." She laughed nervously. ~Nice goin', MISTY.~  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.   
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.   
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,   
And to say that, I love you.  
*************************************************************  
Misty sat alone, thinking of what she might tell Ash-word for word. She was reluctant, because she really didn't know what to say. ~Ash, for years now... no... Ash, I love you. I've been hiding this for years now and-ugh, I'll never get this love thing right.~ She noticed Ash was looking at her throughout the day, giving her staring glances. It made her more nervous than before. Then, she looked up. Their eyes met, and then Ash turned, his cheeks flushing. He was trying to hide from her.  
***********************************************************  
I practice all the things that I could say,   
Line by line, every word.   
I tell myself today could be the day.   
But every time I lose my nerve.   
I look at you, you look away.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.   
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.   
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,   
And to say that, I love you.  
  
Why, why, do you turn away?   
It must be, you're afraid like me.   
I try, but I can't pretend that I.   
Don't feel for you the way I do.   
Can't you see?  
*************************************************************  
  
Misty looked at him. It was night already. She walked up to him-definitely ready this time around. Before she could talk to him, he leaned in and kissed her-catching her totally off-guard. She was wide-eyed for a moment, but then she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the kiss. It was a first for her- and she assumed so for Ash as well. He blushed, and took her hand.  
  
"Misty, I love you." He said, clutching her hand slightly tighter, as if afraid she'd run and never turn back.  
  
"I love you too, Ash," She locked another passionate kiss with him which stole her breathe. It was utterly amazing for both of them.  
*************************************************************  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.   
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.   
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,   
And to say that, I love you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/n: *Slight tear* Doesn't this song just SCREAM fanfiction? Hee. I know it does. I've never written a fic like this before... o.O I hope you peeps liked it. It took me a while to get used to writing. I am strongly for Ash + Misty, as you see. Hee-ness! Yuppo! LIVE AND LET LOVE!!!!! O.O okeeeeeeeee. 


End file.
